And There Were No More Sushi!
And There Were No More Sushi! (Japanese: 寿司食って、究極って、イェイイェイ ''Ultimate Sushi Yeah Yeah'') is the 11th episode of the Legendz anime. It aired on June 13, 2004 and is directed by Akitaro Daichi. Plot Sasuke is at DWC when an employee tells him that the new Talispod he invented isn't good. The President is scolding BB for her failures and cuts her bonus by 95%. BB gets depressed and swears revenge on Shu. Meanwhile, Sauske receives a hamster from a colleague who will leave on a business trip. The hamster happens to look like Nezuccho. When Sasuke gets home, Shu sees the hamster and mistakes him for Nezuccho. Sasuke tells his son about his colleague. Shu takes a closer look and realizes his father is right. They enter the kitchen, seeing Yoko sigh. They get scared and apologize to her. Yoko gets confused and tells them she sighed because she doesn't know what to make for next day's dinner. Sasuke tells Yoko to make sushi, something Shu has heard of but never tried. The next day, Shu invites Meg and Mac to eat sushi. Meg tells Shu that sushi is raw fish on rice, and Shu begins to think sushi is gross. Mac then tells them about sushi. Nezuccho wants to try sushi as well, but Shu tells him to stay. Mac manages to convince Shu to let Nezuccho go. JJ meet up with BB, who holds in her hands the ultimate Legendz. JJ inform her on the sushi party. Shu and his dad are helping Yoko set up the sushi party. Mac arrives to help cook the rice. They try to fry eggs, but they can't do that either, so Meg cooks them in their stead. BB and JJ are dressed as kids. The kids Shu invited over are on their way to his house, BB and JJ tag along. At the party, JJ realize that Shu doesn't has his Talispod on him so they decide to search the house. However, BB is more concerned about the sushi. Mac, unaware they are DWC, helps them with their sushi. BB becomes fascinated by it. JJ are forced to look for the Talispod themselves. Nezuccho is on the roof, waiting for his moment to try sushi. Sasuke invites Shu's classmates to try out the Talispod he's making. Nezuccho gets sick of waiting and decides to go himself. JJ enter the house, finding Talispods everywhere. They continue their search and find the hamster, mistaking it for Nezuccho. They show it to BB. Nezuccho is almost at the door when Sasuke sees it and mistakes it for the hamster, locking him in the cage. BB tell Shu to hand over his Talispod in exchange for "Nezuccho". They realize who they are, Shu gets angry and tells Meg to take his mom inside. Shu yells at DWC and summons a vortex of wind, sending DWC flying. Nezuccho senses this and desperately tries to leave. DWC and Shu land in an ally, where Shu forbids them from going to his house again. DWC are scared of Shu so they propose the trade. Shu begins to laugh and reveals they have the hamster, not Nezuccho. BB throws the hamster to him. Shu tells them he fooled them and tries to make the hamster come back, realizing it ''is ''the hamster. Nezuccho manages to fly away while inside the cage, Meg notices. BB summons the ultimate Legendz, but it's not coming out. They instead hear singing. Nezuccho arrives, Shu summons Shiron who easily sends them flying. BB drops the Talispod. Shu tells Shiron never to go to his house again. Shiron accepts. Major Events *BB, JJ and Shiron are banned by Shu from his house Debuts Trivia *Eyecatch: Shiron & Storm King Dragon *This is the second time Shu controls wind *Ranshiin does not appear in this episode Category:Episodes